


【利艾】心如擂鼓

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 13





	【利艾】心如擂鼓

—0—

“怦怦，怦怦，怦怦……”

利威尔被熟悉的心跳声从睡眠中唤醒，慢悠悠地起身，穿上轻软的丝质衬衫，理好白色领巾的褶皱，好整以暇地坐上惯常的软椅，然后等待脚步尽头的叩门声。

今天的心跳声也一如既往的强烈呢。

“叩叩叩。”

雕花的大门自动敞开，少年轻车熟路地走进卧房。

“来了？”

微微颤动的睫毛半掩住漂亮的祖母绿眸子，他乖顺地跪坐到男人的大腿上，外套从肩头滑落，把甜美的脖动脉凑到尖牙之下——

“请用吧，先生。”

—1—

“艾伦，你最近黑眼圈好重啊，又没睡好觉吗？”坐在窗边的挚友偷偷对因迟到而罚站的艾伦小声嘀咕。

“啊，我没事。”艾伦转头给了阿尔敏一个安抚的笑容，“不用担心。”

“是因为那天晚上的事做噩梦吗？后来到底发生了什么？”

“唔，不是跟你说过了吗？那位大人大概嫌我不合口味，咬了一口就把我放走了。”

这年头吸血鬼不好养活，挑三拣四，嘴巴叼的很。太瘦的没营养，太肥的怕有高血脂；细皮嫩肉的没有嚼劲，皮糙肉厚的又无处下口；太安静的血不新鲜，活蹦乱跳的吃了容易亢奋；总喜欢宅在家里的太过乏味，漫山遍野放养的又有股膻味。

你以为吸血鬼什么都不挑，只要是个人就能下口吗？

听说最近贵族间还流行随身带人造血包，以为人家吃口代餐就会息事宁人。想的也太美了，人家吸血鬼不兴代餐减肥这一套。

当艾伦掩护让和康尼带着阿尔敏逃跑，独自面对那个从阴影中慢慢走出的身影时，就在心里自欺欺人地期盼这位大人对自己的血不感兴趣。

最美味粮食是什么呢？大概莫过于心如擂鼓的对象身体里的血吧。

惊恐也好，爱慕也罢，只要那颗拳头大小的肉球剧烈地泵动起来，就会有源源不断地美味喷涌而出，让整个人都散发出一股令鬼迷醉的气味。

所以吸血鬼一般往两个极端长，要么凶神恶煞到能让人吓尿裤子，要么俊美的仿佛画中走出的阿多尼斯，用无可抗拒的外表勾起人类的本能反应——“怦怦，怦怦，怦怦”——心跳一声接一声地鼓动起生命的鲜活，如同肉类被炭火烤炙一般，逐渐散发出美味的香气。

吸血鬼的佳肴从来不需要烹制，贴心的猎物会主动把自己加工成好吃的模样送货上门。

可愚蠢的人类毫不自知。震耳欲聋的心跳声勾起纯种血族的食欲，待宰的羔羊被捆绑好四肢送上祭台，漂亮的祖母绿眼睛里还存有一丝侥幸，殊不知自己的身体早已了违背大脑意志，拼命传递出诱人的信号——“来吃我吧。来吃我吧！”

“为什么要放走他们？”猩红的眸子眯成狭长的一条缝，“明明刚才还在欺负你的，不是吗？”

利威尔在黑暗里观察了一会才动手。他看到那个马脸和光头把羸弱的金发少年推到地上，然后和不知从哪蹿出来的祖母绿眼睛少年厮打成一团，又在看到吸血鬼的一瞬间脸色煞白地落荒而逃。

虚张声势，欺软怕硬的一群垃圾，死不足惜。

“嗤，谁知道呢。”少年被双手反铐在背后的柱子上，勉强挤出一个轻蔑的表情。

“那里面有你喜欢的人？”

“哈？你胡说八道什么？！”艾伦在脑海里过了一遍脸比马还长的让，顶着颗灯泡当脑子的康尼，还有阿尔敏……别开玩笑了！

“那为什么要拿自己为代价保护他们？”吸血鬼先生对人类的迷惑行为突然来了兴趣，“一堆无关紧要的人渣，死了不是更好吗？”

他见过慈母护子，英雄救美，队友间相互掩护，爱人间互相牺牲；更见过借刀杀人，相互出卖，大难临头各自飞。他自以为遍览人性的光明与丑恶，却依然遇上了无法理解的状况。

“因为是同伴啊，哪怕平时再怎么混帐，也不能眼睁睁看着他们去死吧。”阶下囚理所当然地睁大碧绿的眼瞳，不甘示弱地看向高位处的男人。

话音刚落，面前的男人以一种不可思议的速度消失在面前，紧接着艾伦感觉到一个尖锐的物体抵上了脖子，冰凉的舌头舔舐着掩盖在一层薄皮之下的颈动脉，森冷的声音如毒蛇一般沿着脊柱爬进耳蜗：“那你就代替他们死去吧。”

吸血鬼的脑回路不能用常理揣摩，前一秒还饶有兴致地跟猎物交流心理状态，后一秒就能食欲大开地把尖牙刺进温热的颈动脉。

本以为浪费一点餐前的时间闲聊会让美味消减，因惊吓而疯狂跳动的心脏会随着理智的回归趋于平稳，那可就得不偿失了。

但利威尔的耳朵却捕捉到了愈发强烈的心跳声，响亮到让他觉得吵闹。

太香了，香过了头，就像被浓缩了百倍千倍的香料，甚至要反向散发出恶心的味道。

所以不能再等了。

如雷的心跳声会因为血液的流失逐渐熄灭，直到微弱的听不见一丝声响，吸血鬼就餍足地享用完了一顿饱餐。

利威尔感觉身下人的挣扎在一点点减弱，像一具尸体一样不再发出任何响动，心满意足地松开尖牙，然后——

“怦怦！！怦怦！！怦怦！！”

比先前更强烈的心跳声从少年的体内传来。

利威尔不敢置信地看着眼前人的变化，血色的瞳孔因为惊讶而极度扩大。

他活的够长了，享用过的猎物数不胜数——你会记得自己曾经吃掉过多少头猪、牛、羊吗？不过是口粮罢了，他自幼就被教导着用这种方式俯视弱小的人类。不管是地位显赫，家财万贯，美丽动人，聪明绝顶，甚至自诩神的使者，在更高位面的生物看来，都不过是用来饱腹的家畜而已。

被利物刺破血管就会流血，血流尽了就会死，死了就会烂，烂成一团食腐动物热爱的有机物组合体，然后尘归尘土归土——死亡面前一视同仁。

可他凭什么不死？

本已经失去行动能力的少年虚弱地攥起拳头，嘴里喃喃地说着什么。

吸血鬼灵敏的听觉辨认出他的话音——

“他妈的……”

“怎…怎么能够…就这么死掉…”

“我还…不想死啊！！！”

不甘的脊背被内在莫名的力量驱使着猛地向上耸起，却被身后的束缚固定在原地。新生的心脏剧烈地泵动着，向着四肢百骸涌出源源不断的血液，把原本单薄的皮肉重新撑出饱满的形状。

然而那一下挣扎似乎耗尽了少年全部的气力，他重新昏死了过去，心跳声也逐渐平稳下来，恢复到正常水平。

活过几个世纪的古老血族饶有兴致地审视了一番失去意识的少年，良久勾出一抹薄凉的笑容，随手捏碎束缚着少年的锁链，躬身把他抱进了卧室。

—2—

“够了，今天就到这吧。”利威尔松开尖齿，用舌尖舔过那两个还在渗血的小孔，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，连一丝疤痕都没有留下。

血族的唾液可生白骨，血液可活死人，一颗心脏可长生不老，但少有人知道，更没人敢胆大包天的觊觎。

“欸？”少年正闭着眼睛准备迎接失血的眩晕感，闻言惊讶地瞪大了那双祖母绿的眼睛，“利威尔先生最近吃的越来越少了啊。”

“嗯，没什么胃口。”

明明是被吸食的那个，艾伦却反而关心起利威尔的身体来：“真的不会饿吗？不用担心我的身体啦，韩吉医生不是说了吗，我有两颗心脏，造血速度很快的。”

何况还每天晚上在利威尔这里吃夜宵，营养绝对跟得上。

“啧，小鬼，别自作多情了。”冷面的吸血鬼露出有些嫌恶的表情，仿佛听了什么不愉快的笑话，“你吃肉的时候会考虑到那些家畜的感受吗？”

“…”

是了。艾伦黯然地低下头。又不知不觉忘记了自己的身份，只是口粮罢了，第一次在这里醒来的时候不就已经明确的知道了吗？怎么一而再再而三的被那点稀薄的温柔弄昏了头呢？

“行了，别胡思乱想了。”利威尔揉了揉快要埋进自己怀里的毛绒绒脑袋，轻轻松松地抱起比自己还高一点的少年放到床上，“每天晚上赶来赶去的都没时间睡觉了吧，黑眼圈快赶上韩吉那个怪人了。以后就在这里睡吧，日出前我会把你送回家的。”

“唔，不……不用了啦！”艾伦意识到这张床上不久前还被“人”躺过，觉得整个人都蒸腾的快要熟了。

“这不是建议，是命令。”利威尔眼中红光一闪，露出一丝骇人的煞气来，“睡眠不足会让造血能力下降，我不希望自己的食物散发出昏昏欲睡的瞌睡味。”

呃，感觉，被细心地养殖起来了呢。

艾伦拘谨地掀开被子，刚准备钻进去——“给我下来！把你那身脏兮兮的衣服脱了再进被窝！”

吸血鬼先生你能不能讲点道理！明明是你自己把我放床上去的！

艾伦在心里疯狂咆哮，却不敢在面上表露分毫，殊不知他那富有戏剧感的心跳声早已把他的心理活动出卖了个干净。

“小鬼，在想什么？”

“？！！”被抓了个现行的嘀咕鬼飞快地剥掉衣服钻进被窝，怂的只敢露出一只清亮眼睛。

“每次被我吸血前你都在想什么？”

“啊？我……没，没想什么啊。”艾伦的脸上突然多了一抹不知所措的红晕，说话都结巴了起来，“怎，怎么了吗？”

“……”

什么都没想？那为什么总会有这么强烈的心跳，仿佛要不顾一切地破体而出，对他开出一朵秘而不宣的心花。

—3—

“里维哟~好久不见，听说你最近豢养了一只家畜？”利威尔刚走出屋门，就被一个从门梁上倒挂而下的人影挡住了去路。

“多管闲事容易短命，老不死的。”他面无表情地抬起脚向自己的舅舅狠踹过去，实打实的力度，一点也没有尊老爱幼的传统美德。

肯尼一蹬门梁，矫健地避过那快的看不清动作的一脚，轻飘飘地落地。他也不恼，反而饶有兴致地向卧室里探头探脑——不出意料地又挨了一下，这回打中了，直直地把他踹下楼去。早就守在门口的衮达贴心地打开大门，让肯尼不受阻碍地“滚”了出去。

冷的可以结出冰碴子的声音被径直送入老吸血鬼的耳朵：“别打他的主意，我这里不欢迎你。”

“嗤。”肯尼起身拍掉衣服上的灰尘，一脸阴沉地轻声说，“你这样才容易被血猎杀掉吧。放着眼前的美食不好好享用，反而饿到连力量都衰弱了。”

“我才不会替你收尸。”

这点音量不会被任何人类听到，但对吸血鬼的听力来说足够了。门后的衮达露出复杂的表情，正在泡红茶的佩特拉担忧的蹙紧了眉头，而话音真正的对象只是听着屋内均匀平静的呼吸声，毫无波澜地吐出一句：

“不劳你费心。”

“兵长……”佩特拉端着茶碟怯怯地走出来，“您这样下去真的不行，长期的饥饿会让您的理智逐渐减弱，会抑制不住本能的……”

失去理智的吸血鬼被称为“狂犬”，会无差别地攻击所有携带血液的物种，包括自己的族人，所以会被同族残忍地折断四肢丢到街上，等待巡逻的血猎用银器将他杀死。

不过这种事情很少，而且大部分发生在低级血族身上。血统稀薄的仿制品，被纯种血族的一时兴起赋予了初拥的恩赐，却没有能力去掠食新鲜血液，或者畏畏缩缩的不敢对原本的同类下手。

理论上说，欲望战胜理智的情形也会发生在纯种血族身上，虽然他们往往强大且自命清高，将熙熙攘攘的烟火人间视作自己挑选食物的养殖场。

然而在原始的欲望面前，有谁能克制住不显露出丑恶的本相呢？

“啧，你们就这么不信任我吗？”利威尔烦躁地扯了扯领巾，“这点分寸我还是有的。”

“可是……即使您可以靠相对少量的血液维生，长期失血对艾伦的身体也是很大的负荷……”佩特拉犹豫了半晌，还是说出了实情，“韩吉医生说，他的造血功能虽然可以弥补消耗，但相当于在提前透支心脏的寿命，这么下去……他可能撑不了几年……”

“什么？！”利威尔的瞳孔猝然收缩，“你为什么不早说！”

“……”

谁知道这个暴躁的男人会对本该早就死去的猎物这么上心呢？谁家买过年要宰的肉猪还会关心它的预期寿命和心理状况呢？

反正都是要杀死吃掉的，管那些无关紧要的事干什么呢？

兵长的脑子怕不是坏掉了。佩特拉和衮打默契地交换了一个眼神，谁也不敢把这句共识说出口。

—4—

“不要对人类产生情感，虽然他们跟我们长得很像，但只不过是智识低下的短命物种罢了。”肯尼第一次教利威尔咬开温热的血管时就教育过他，“与其放任他们庸庸碌碌地为一些可笑的事物追求一生，还不如让他们永远停留在最美味的那一刻，赏赐他们进入永生之血的机会，让低贱的生命作为高贵造物的燃料死去是他们最大的荣幸。”

是啊，吸血鬼一族有着如此漫长的生命，可以无止尽地积累财富和知识，所有被人类汲汲渴求一生的目标都能以时间为筹码轻易地得到。

他们活了这么久，久到冷眼旁观历史一次次重演，就像捉襟见肘的话剧团把一出可笑的剧目反反复复地搬上舞台，这里改一个注脚，那里换一个造型，便新瓶装旧酒地再来一轮狂欢。

反正每次看戏的都不是同一拨人，谁晓得呢？

这等渺小而悲哀的人类，除了作为食粮存在，对永生的吸血鬼来说又有什么意义呢？

利威尔悄无声息地在艾伦熟睡的床边站定，亘古不变的冷硬瞳眸中闪过一丝微不可察的疑惑。

这个人类，到底有什么特别的地方，让他这么挂念，这么好奇，这么珍惜，这么——他想不出更合适的词语来形容自己的感受。

这种情感究竟是什么？

他从怀里掏出一枚族徽。那是每一个纯种血族诞生后自带的护身符，象征着绝对的力量和纯血的身份，让各个吸血鬼可以互相辨认出不该招惹的同类，以限制种族内的自相残杀。

毕竟每一只纯血都是吸血鬼一族力量的来源，他们可以任意地把血统赋予自己的族人，不断扩大种族的势力。

可惜大部分吸血鬼都脾气暴躁又不喜欢吵闹，中规中矩地奉行着计划生育原则，能少一个手下就绝不轻易赋予血统。

大概他们也知道只有数量少才能维持可持续发展。

利威尔摩挲着那块由一黑一白两支羽翼交叠的族徽，左手指甲突然暴起，毫不犹豫地在右手的腕子上划了道深可见骨的血口。猩红中掺着点黑色的血顺着垂下的手流到掌心的族徽上，那不知是什么材质的族徽就这样溶进了血液中，然后乖顺地在指尖聚集成一线，任凭主人的意愿在少年光裸的躯体上铺展开繁复的符文。

最后一笔连成一个完整的勾回，少年身上仿佛绽开出大片艳丽的玫瑰，血红色的线条带着金属的光泽给青涩的躯干覆上魅惑的诅咒，纤长的四肢和光洁的皮肤显露出诱人的生命力。

利威尔感觉有点饿了。

但他并没有想要进食的欲望，反而感受到了另一种渴望——渴望把眼前这具躯体用力地搂紧怀里，揉碎了浸透了，感受那吸血鬼永远无法拥有的高热体温。

『What a piece of work is a man!

The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals!』

这是人。他仿佛听见冥冥之中有个声音说道。

虽然短暂渺小如蝼蚁，但他们依然在为好好活着而拼命努力。

虽然知道死亡必然降临，但他们依然热爱每一天睁眼见到的阳光。

哪怕历史不断重复着无意义的轮回，哪怕时代的尘埃轻飘飘地压垮一代又一代人，哪怕毕生追寻的不过是一个毫无意义的真相——他们依然从未放弃过抗争，依然对每一个必将逝去的当下抱有无止尽的热情。

这是生命的顽强与伟大，是永生族类无法理解的不屈信念。

—5—

血色的符文渐渐黯淡，像是染料融进布缎，在艾伦身上泛开淡淡的红晕。

睡梦中的少年仿佛察觉到了什么，不安地翻了个身，睁开眼正对上利威尔正在愈合的伤口。

他切的太狠了太深了，对自己毫不留情。反正吸血鬼皮糙肉厚，被砍断肢体也能迅速再生，只要他们吃饱喝足，而且乐意。

可利威尔一没吃饱二没心情，就这么放任伤口以自然速度缓慢愈合，见艾伦愣怔地盯着那抹血色才后知后觉把它抹去。

“利威尔先生，您受伤了？”艾伦正想爬起来去捉那节细白的腕子，突然意识到自己还光着，连忙把被子一裹。

“没有。”

“明明就有！我又不瞎！”

“哦，那就有吧。”

“……”少年对于这种老流氓无话可说。

他听说过不少的吸血鬼事迹，大多数可靠的来自活百科全书阿尔敏，少部分邪门的来自志怪传闻。但可以确定的一点是，吸血鬼都拥有极强大的自愈能力，那种小伤口不至于带回家，除非——

“您干了什么？”艾伦脸色一变，“您对我做了什么？”

“哈？”利威尔的脸色有些难看。

“我的意思是，您是不是给我喂了血之类的……”

“没有。”利威尔斩钉截铁地打断他，“放心吧，我不会把你变成血族的。只是在你身上打了个标记而已，免得其他血族觊觎我的口粮。”

“最近有些不太平。”

肯尼那家伙又在偷偷摸摸搞什么阴谋，几个世纪以来一直没放弃复活王族的希望，也真是够固执的。

上次搞了个召唤阵，弄出来一个五十多米高的巨大恶灵，好不容易斩杀掉还自爆了，把大半个欧洲都炸得乌烟瘴气的，瘟疫肆虐了近十年。

再上次勾结炼金术师发明了什么髓质注剂，结果不仅没唤醒王族血脉，反而误打误撞地发现吸血鬼会汞中毒……

啧，麻烦死了。

“利威尔先生。”少年把他从不愉快的回忆中拉回，“标记口粮也好，保护我也罢，不管怎样请您务必把自己的安危放在第一位。”

“谁要保护你了？”嘴硬的吸血鬼断然否认，“不过是心情好顺手而已。”

“可您让自己受伤了。”

“反正很快就会愈合的。”

“那也会疼的吧？”固执的绿眼睛里满溢出利威尔看不懂的情绪，“即使伤口会愈合，受伤的时候也会疼的吧。”

哪怕是远超普通人类的强大，饿了也会衰弱，被利器划到也会受伤，流血断肢也会感到疼痛，甚至……也会死。

死亡面前一视同仁。他自己说的。哪怕是永生的血族也会被杀死。

用水银注射进脊柱会死，用银锥钉烂心脏会死，被正午的烈日持续暴晒会死，长期不进食会死……已经有数不清的吸血鬼被血猎以各种方法杀死了。

他们极致的强大，却也不过是脆弱的血肉之躯。

受伤就会疼，被杀就会死。

可没有人关心过他疼不疼。

“艾伦，如果你是血族……”惯常蛊惑人心的吸血鬼仿佛被什么魇住了一般，不由自主地俯下身去。

“什么？”艾伦以为又要被咬了，乖顺地偏过头露出柔韧的脖颈，眼睫因紧张和兴奋而不住的抖动。

“没什么。”预料之中的刺痛感并没有传来，取而代之的是温柔的亲吻，冰凉的唇从搏动的颈动脉，到线条优美的下颌，再吻上微微颤抖的柔软嘴唇。

——如果你是血族，就能听到此刻我的心音有多么强烈。

一贯怠惰的心脏急促而紧张地跳动着，像是春天滚滚而来的惊雷，又像是洪荒初启时铺天盖地的陨石雨，毁灭一切，又唤醒一切。

那是从未有过的活着的感觉，真实而温暖，让他心如擂鼓。

—6—

“探长，这已经是第48起儿童失踪案了，比同时期的频率高了四五倍。”

“有找到尸体吗？”

“没有，什么线索都没有，这些孩子就跟凭空消失了一样。而且每个案发现场都没有作案者留下的痕迹，连脚印都没有。您说，会不会是……”

“知道了。我会去跟血猎说一声，让他们加紧巡逻。”

……

“艾伦，你这两天心情很好嘛。”阿尔敏看着艾伦一扫之前萎靡不振的状态，每天都春光满面的样子，“是对期末考试很有把握了吗？我很期待你这次能考个好成绩呀！”

“啊？”艾伦被粉红泡泡充斥的大脑被“期末考”三个字突然惊醒，“什么？！居然已经到期末了？！”

“……你每天到底在想什么啊喂！”

“阿尔敏！”艾伦一把抓住好友的手，装出一副可怜兮兮的模样，“你一定不会见死不救的对吧？”

“明明是你自寻死路……算了算了，期末考前每天放学后都来我家一起学习吧，有不会的问我就好了。”

“不介意我也一起吧？”三笠不知什么时候从窗口探出头来，幽幽地插了一句。

自从阿尔敏告诉她艾伦被吸血鬼袭击的事之后，三笠突然变得极其的不放心艾伦，不管他走到哪都会默不作声地跟着一起去，直到目送他安全到家。

她要是知道自己小心看护的青梅竹马每天晚上都会主动把自己上吸血鬼的床，估计会二话不说提刀杀到利威尔家门口。

“当然不介意！”阿尔敏爽快地应下来，“很久没像小时候那样三个人一起学习了！”

艾伦突然一拍脑袋：“差点忘了！吉娜老师跟我约好了今天下午帮我补拉丁文语法的。放学了你们先一起回去吧，我补完课就直接过来。”

“可是……”三笠欲言又止地想说什么。

“你不要总是这么不放心我啊，我好歹是个男生，还要你来保护算什么啊？”艾伦虽然日常被青梅竹马的武力值血虐，但始终不肯承认这一点。

“……”三笠的眼底闪过一丝微不可察的绯色，却终究没有在说什么。

艾伦离开学校的时候天色已经开始黑下来了。

日落处没有晚霞，但整个天空都泛着令人压抑的暗红色，低压压的层云堆叠成一个又一个蚕茧似的鼓包，仿佛有什么东西要从里面蠕动着挣出来。

艾伦按下心中隐隐的不安，快步走进人流，往阿尔敏家赶去。

“喂，你！”走过一条小巷口的时候，艾伦被突然窜出的一个戴着牛皮高帽的男人撞了个趔趄。然而这位没礼貌的先生理都没有理捂着肩膀转身的艾伦，只顾着推搡手上的小孩一个劲地赶路。

那孩子看上去很不对劲。

明明短手短腿的赶不上男人的步伐，每走两步就会被身后的大手推的差点要跌倒，却又被揪着衣领勉强保持平衡。然而他一点反应都没有，既没有小跑着加快步伐，也没有显出一丝反抗的意思，只是呆愣愣地顺着男人的意愿向前走——艾伦要是能看见他的眼睛，就会发现里面完全失去了孩子固有的神采，眼神直直的没个着落，仿佛瞎了一般。

艾伦左右瞄了眼身边的路人，发现除了他以外没有别人注意到那孩子的异状。眼看着男人就要混进人群中消失不见，他咬了咬牙跟了上去。

只见那人七拐八拐地绕进了一条无人的小路，然后在一个转角处突然没了踪影。

转角后只有一条空荡荡小路，尽头屹立着一栋阴惨惨的宅邸，四周的外墙如皮屑般簌簌剥落，哥特式的玫瑰窗棂上结满了蜘蛛网，周围环绕着掉光了叶子的枝桠，上面还停歇着几只朝他看过来的乌鸦。

哪怕是吸血鬼的宅邸也不至于这么令人毛骨悚然。艾伦心想。利威尔先生家只不过略微古色古香一点罢了，和眼前这栋一看就是鬼宅的房子根本没法比。

一阵不知从哪吹来的冷风掀起一层的鸡皮疙瘩，艾伦突然有点后悔自己冒失地一个人跟了过来。

明明面前只有一条路，可那个男人和小孩仿佛凭空消失了一般——

“唔！！！！！”

艾伦猝然被蒙住了眼睛，刚要挣扎，就被后颈一记手刀劈晕了过去。

—7—

“阿尔敏，现在几点了？”三笠从天黑下来后就没有心思学习了。

哪怕是补课，到饭点艾伦也该回来了。可三笠超出常人的视力却仍然没在路口看到那个熟悉的身影。

“唔，已经快八点了。”阿尔敏看了眼客厅里的座钟，“说不定他有什么事直接回家了吧，明天见到了再问问吧。”

“不，不会的。”三笠站起身，把椅背上的红围巾挂回脖子上，“我要去找他。”

“哎……”阿尔敏还没来得及阻止，女孩就风一般地跑了出去。

“……注意安全啊。”

红围巾如火般掠过夜色。三笠说不清自己心里那种不安感从何而来，但她迫切的需要看到艾伦，看到他毫发无损的站在她面前，哪怕嫌弃她烦人也好。

快一点，再快一点。

莫名的直觉撕扯着她的肺叶，脸颊被微凉的夜风刺得生疼，但她不能停下来。

停下来就可能永远的失去艾伦，失去她仅有的家人——她不能再承受失去了。

曾借住十几年的艾伦家，学校里的每一个教室，放学路上的必经之地……她一处一处的寻过来，却始终没看到自己想见到的身影。

女孩站在熙熙攘攘的人流中，茫然的看着眼前的喧嚣，感觉自己正一寸寸沉入熟悉的孤独感中。

她仿佛又回到了八岁那年看到父母尸体的时候——一根巨大的银锥穿透父亲的后背，直刺入母亲的心脏中，满地的鲜血与母亲的大睁着的瞳眸同色——她后来才知道，这是杀死吸血鬼的方法。

但除了身体素质比正常人好一点以外，她并没有出现其他异常的特征，只能凭借各种传说故事猜测自己或许是个混血。

两个互相伤害互相厌弃的种族也能相爱的吗？那作为结晶的自己又算是什么？是神圣的造物，还是嗜血的怪物，或是自诩万物之灵的人类，亦是卑微的家畜？

当然，这个猜测也是在被耶格尔夫妇收养了很多年后才慢慢成型的。

在窥见被诅咒的身世之前，一直是艾伦让她在毫无依凭的命运中找到一个稳固的支点，偏执又迷茫的重新学会生活。

她只有艾伦这唯一的亲人了，不能再……

绝对不能再失去他！

黑曜石般的眼眸倏地染成血红，过电般的感觉传遍四肢百骸，一股莫名的力量从古老的源泉涌来，自以为敏锐的五感仿佛被洪流冲开，无数痕迹从细枝末节处抽丝剥茧而出——

有艾伦的味道！

她没来得及搞清楚自己身体的变化，就如溺水之人抓住最后一根稻草一般抓住那抹似有似无的味道，重新奔跑起来，速度快到不可思议的地步，几乎几个瞬息间就到了艾伦遇袭倒下的地方。

气味戛然而止。

然而哪怕只是个普通人也能看到这里在发生什么。

—8—

肯尼把晕倒的少年像麻袋一样随手扛到背上，另一只手抽出一根雪茄叼进嘴里，悠哉游哉地朝着那栋鬼宅走去。

他的身影穿过一道无形的屏障，微微扭曲了一下竟然消失不见了，那条小巷重新空寂了下来。

肯尼随手把艾伦绑在一旁的石柱上，有些得意地看着面前自己的杰作——一个巨大的阵法铺陈在那栋房子原本应该在的位置——小小的障眼法而已——城中陆续失踪的49个孩子，包括他刚带来的那个，都被规则地摆成一个个诡异的姿态。孩童柔韧的躯体比最顺手的笔还要听话，其中流淌着新鲜血液的血管就是无比精美的符文。

“歇息够了吧，我的王，是时候重新回到这世间了。”肯尼的眼中流露出惊人的狂热，叼着烟含糊地自言自语道，“让那群猪猡知道，谁才是至高无上的主宰者。”

他抬头看了眼阴云密布的天色，不耐烦地啧了一声，转身重新端详起被自己那个坏脾气的侄儿藏着掖着不让看的宝贝人类来。

不过是个普通人类幼崽的模样，身形还没抽条拔高，只有薄薄的一层肌肉覆在骨骼之上，被充满韧性的皮肤包裹成优美修长的形状。优越的五官仿佛上天偏爱的宠儿，精雕细琢出俊朗的轮廓线条，端得是一副受欢迎的好皮相。

可也只是粮食罢了。不管他身上曾承载过多少爱慕的目光，那双宝石般温润璀璨的绿眼睛博得过多少衷心的赞美，他的学识、性格、爱好、思想，以及一切天马行空的白日梦，对吸血鬼来说都是毫无意义的东西。

他们觊觎的不过是剥离了灵魂后，那具皮囊下汩汩流动的血液罢了。

所以他妈的里维到底哪根筋搭错了，居然会为了这样一个人类抑制住嗜血的欲望，还如此小心的不让别人染指。

既然你这么宝贝他，那就让他作为血族之王重生后第一个祭品吧。

肯尼恶趣味地舔了一下嘴唇，突然有些好奇这个人类的血液有什么特别的口味。

这老流氓想一出是一出，他粗暴地把艾伦的脖颈向一边掰去，张开嘴露出暴涨的尖牙——

一层血色的符文突然从少年的皮肤之下浮现，绝对的威压爆发出蛮横的杀气。

“操！里维个败家子，居然把族徽都给了这小子！”肯尼猛地后撤，狼狈地勉强稳住身形，把身上四分五裂的大衣一把撕下。要不是他躲得够快，那些符文几乎要将他大卸八块。

符文被触发，施咒者必然也有所感应。肯尼面色阴沉的向利威尔住处方向望了一眼，等不及天上的阴云散去，就要启动血祭阵法。

刺目的血光冲天而起，强行将云层捅破一个空洞，直指向正上中天的圆月——那月亮竟也泛着不祥的红光。不知从何处传来悠扬的钟声，一声声穿过时空的罅隙，仿佛百米高的海浪拍打在巨墙之上发出的轰响，又好似地狱尽头敲响的丧钟。

肯尼设下的障眼结界如薄纸般战栗了片刻便无声的碎成渣滓，再没有什么能掩饰阵法中央逐渐成形的恶魔。

古老的封印被血阵撕开，徘徊无定的恶灵从沉睡中醒来，无声的嘶吼中混杂着几千年的痛苦与不甘。肯尼痴狂地看着血与火中缓缓伸展开的身影，喃喃地念出那个念念不忘名字：“乌利……”

“飒！”

一柄利刃破风而来，直直地穿透肯尼的后心。

“肯尼！！！”

因愤怒而破音的吼声与一个子弹般迅捷的身影几乎同时到达，老吸血鬼的反应不可谓不快，填满秘银子弹的双枪从腰后抽出——这个不要脸的老流氓，居然拿吸血鬼的杀器来对付自己人——还没来得及瞄准，就被雪亮的刀光削断了枪管。紧接着刀背横扫，毫不客气地往肯尼脸上招呼去，直接把他扇飞了出去。

“啧，来的真快啊。”肯尼啐了一口嘴里的血沫，反手把后背的短刃拔出，目光阴翳地看向自己的侄子。

利威尔一句废话都懒得跟他掰扯，双膝一蹬爆发出不可思议的弹跳力，几乎瞬移一般杀到了肯尼面前。肯尼毫不迟疑地双手向后一推，从利威尔脚下滑铲过去，反身就是四枪连发。

四颗秘银子弹以刁钻的角度围堵了一切可能的闪避路线。距离太近了，根本不可能闪开。

利威尔根本就没想要躲闪。时间在他眼中仿佛停滞了一般——突破音速的子弹回旋着在空气中搅出低压的漩涡，肯尼的嘴角正缓缓勾出一个得意的冷笑——只见两柄利刃刀光一闪，冰冷的刀锋伴随着子弹击中实体的钝响声贯入肯尼的胸口。他震惊的看到利威尔毫发无损地出现在他面前，而那四枚子弹则齐齐被刀背拨开，反弹进了旁边的泥土中。

“我记得我警告过你的，不要动我的人。”利威尔麻利卸掉老吸血鬼的四肢，想了想又把他的头也砍了下来，提溜着放到一旁的石桩上，“稍微分头行动一下，以你的能耐不会这么随便就死掉吧？”

三两下处理掉肯尼，利威尔刚要去查看艾伦的情况，就看到一个黑发的女孩以非人类的速度扑向艾伦。

“啧，怎么有这么多麻烦的小虫子。”艾伦的身上有族徽护身，利威尔并不担心他会被一般吸血鬼伤害，只是清理杂碎浪费的时间会让阵法中央那个真正棘手的怪物有更大的不确定性。

血统带来的力量压制正在隐隐成型，利威尔能感受到原始的本能恐惧在血液中沸腾。肯尼这回说不定真召唤出了个了不起的玩意，而在成熟的吸血鬼之王面前，纯种吸血鬼和一般的人类也没有太大差别，都不过是蝼蚁罢了。

“艾伦！艾伦你没事吧？！”三笠直接无视了旁边黑着脸的利威尔和身首分离的肯尼，径直扑向昏迷的艾伦。

“桀桀桀，小女朋友来了？”伸手摸不着头脑的肯尼一张嘴依然不肯安分，刻薄地故意刺激利威尔，不出意外的又被插了一刀。

“你们是什么人？对艾伦做了什么？！”三笠闻声愤怒地瞪向两人，眼中黑红的瞳色来回交替。

“混血？”利威尔惊讶的一挑眉毛，认出了这个经常跟在艾伦身边的女孩，“你不是那个……叫什么来着？”

“跟你有什么关系！”

“嗤，无所谓。”利威尔不屑地一撇嘴，“黑头发的小鬼，赶紧把艾伦带走，有多远滚多远，我没时间跟你磨叽。”

“你！”女孩狠狠地瞪了眼这个说话嚣张的矮个男人，却同样感受到了一旁血光中传来的威压。她忌惮地衡量了一下利弊，忙不迭把艾伦背到身后，离开前还不忘撂下一句狠话：“下次再找你们算账！”

“呵，但愿还有下次吧。”利威尔扯起一抹意味不明的苦笑，目不转睛地看着艾伦的背影消失在街角，转身时眼底已不剩一丝温情，狠厉如刀的目光直直地钉向血光中心的黑影，“利威尔班，跟我上。”

死去的神明就不要阴魂不散了。这个世界自有其规则，人们正跌跌撞撞地找到出路，不需要什么王来拯救。

“趁它还没彻底成熟，速战速决！”

—9—

吸血鬼的生命是看不见尽头的。

他们不像人类，生来就有父母亲人陪伴，成长的过程中还会结识各种朋友，每天都能接触新鲜的知识和事物。然后会遇上一个独一无二的存在，相识，相知，相爱，相伴终生，共同繁衍出与自己起点相同的后代，以传承而非记忆的方式延续短暂的生命。

人类有一堆的规则需要遵守，各式各样的烦心事需要操心，有那么幼稚的欢喜，也有刻入骨血的仇恨。明明死神的镰刀就立在身后，最长不过百年就要迎来谢幕的结局，他们却无知无觉的全身心投入那些微不足道的琐事，始终抱着热情期盼着明天的到来。

明天。

有限个明天后分明就是死亡，孜孜以求的梦想逃不过残酷的幻灭——岁月之海的对面不是自由，而是敌人。

可那又怎样呢，被剧透了结局的小说依然有阅读的价值，正是因为注定会有结局，才要把每一个情节都精雕细琢出戏剧性，费尽心血地编排出起承转合来。

不像日记，没有结局，流水账般记录着无尽的时光，却也没有旁人愿意赏读。

一本孤芳自赏的厚重日记，这就是吸血鬼的生命。

在漫长的时间里，寂寞是他们最大的敌人，饶是自矜又善变的血族也忍不住会产生自我了结的念头。然而撒旦的子民连自杀的权力都没有，从诞生于血色羊膜之时便已背负上永生的诅咒。

因此有的吸血鬼会从自己的仆从中挑选出最中意的那个，不断刺激他的欲望却又一次次将他的一切毁去，以培养出强大到可以弑主的恨意，然后被自己亲手饲养出的怪物杀死。

吸血鬼之王乌利就是这样死去的，而他最初挑选的那个仆从便是肯尼。

向死而生的羁绊，以恨为名的爱意，会被无尽的时间酿成一坛多烈的酒，才会让那老流氓一次又一次不清醒地耗尽力量试图复活主人，以偿还不断折磨他的懊悔和负罪感。

可自愿了结的魂魄早已步入轮回，又怎么会甘心重新被束缚进永生的躯壳中呢？

能召唤出来的不过是曾效忠于乌利的其他恶灵罢了。

利威尔在看清黑影真面目的一瞬间就明白了，那不是什么吸血鬼之王，而是他的兄长，罗德。

谅谁也不会想到，比吸血鬼之王还要早诞生的罗德居然是个挺着啤酒肚的废物点心。他是撒旦失败的造物，集邮一般集七宗罪于一身——傲慢与嫉妒让他野心勃勃，懒惰与暴食让他变成肥头大耳的油腻模样，贪婪、色欲与暴怒更是让他声名狼藉——直到真正的吸血鬼之王乌利诞生，才能勉强管教住他，可弟弟强大的力量也让他愈发有恃无恐地作威作福起来。

这个疯子妄图把所有人类都洗脑成心甘情愿被吸食的祭品，把逐渐自成一派的血猎给赶尽杀绝。

一群不知足的猪猡，能让你们在这世上苟且偷生已是巨大的恩赐，居然还敢挣扎、反抗、追求所谓的自由意志，甚至胆大包天的试图弑神。

要是乌利愿意帮他……可自己这个好弟弟偏偏不愿意。

他总是以一种怜悯的眼神看着自己激动到满脸涨红的兄长，然后神情淡漠地望向不知名的远方，不驳斥，也不说同意。

那种时候他一点也不像个残忍的吸血鬼，反倒像个悲悯的天神。

而后乌利被杀，他的族人失去了王血的力量来源，也渐渐的凋零死去。

然而罗德到死都不甘心，化作怨气深重的魂灵浑浑噩噩地飘荡在世间，试图重新寻回王族旧日的荣光。

而正巧还有另一个不甘心的。

奥路欧和佩特拉几乎同时从两侧跃出，一左一右砍向那冲天的血红光柱。看似与空气无差的血色领域竟然具有实体，被特制的刀刃劈砍却毫无影响，反而爆发出巨大的反作用力把两人向后弹飞。可他们要的就是这个，精心计算的反弹路线能让他们刚好落在符文最密集的地方。

那些孩子已经彻底失去了生气，暴涨的血管把幼小的皮囊涨成一副面目狰狞的模样，却因为阵法的力量被固定在原地，连挣扎的能力都没有。

佩特拉脸上露出细微的不忍，手上却毫不犹豫的接连斩开一具具小尸体，让血液无规则地铺散开来，以消解依凭血阵存在的防御结界。

那束直连血月的红光将将消散的瞬间，衮达和埃尔德分别从左右后方暴起，双刀砍向罗德的脖颈；与此同时正前方的利威尔拔出背后的利刃，血色的瞳眸倏地亮起，血统的力量被发挥到最大，仿佛撕裂时空一般向罗德飞掠而去。

六柄刀刃织成一片充满杀机的大网，要把冒充的王斩杀于诞生之前。

“锵！”

恶魔的眼睛骤然睁开，小臂上飞快的攀附上一层鳞片，一左一右地挡住了身后的砍击，同时那对猩红的眼睛直对上利威尔的双眼——

血统压制！

就算只是王的兄长，那也是最初的纯血，等级的威压足以让利威尔的意识涣散片刻，罗德抓住这个机会并指为刀，坚硬的指甲聚拢成利锥的形状，猝不及防地刺入利威尔的胸口，看起来仿佛像是他自己扑上来送死的一样。

利爪入体后竟然猛地张开，像一个绞肉机的齿轮一样把周围的骨骼齐齐切断，几乎要把利威尔的五脏六腑都捣成肉泥。

罗德一击得手，露出一个得意的微笑，刚准备抽出手给他个了结，却感觉利威尔的骨骼乱麻似的疯长起来，像一个捕兽夹一样把他的手牢牢钳住，竟一下没抽出来。利威尔丝毫没有因为胸口的血洞而停顿片刻，小臂上的血管蛛网般鼓起，一路向下蔓延到手中的两柄利刃上，在刃尖上密密麻麻勾勒出血色的符文。极致的杀意凝结于一线，在劈砍下去的瞬间爆发出惊人的高温，连周围的空气都仿佛被加热到扭曲——

“去死吧！”

劈山裂石的刀光从颈部一直横贯过心脏，另一刀沿着脊柱劈下，把罗德卸成刀口平齐的四块。灼热的王血离体迅速蒸发，在周围蔓延出出一片血雾来。而被遮挡的视线以外，肯尼面如死灰的抽搐了一下，便再也不会动弹了。

普通人类幼崽组成的血阵不足以召唤出强大的王族——尽管还找错人了——这个老疯子赌上了一切，包括自己的全部血脉和那颗不死的心脏，作为构筑王的躯壳的基点。

然而都被两刀毁掉了。

积攒了千年的不甘怨气还没来得及释放就破体而出，化作无数恶灵在利威尔耳边疯狂嚎叫，尖利的痛楚伴随声音无孔不入地占领他每一寸肌肉。

“吵死了！”

利威尔烦躁地吼道，却依然没有放松手中的刀刃，全神贯注地盯着面前的残肢，直到感觉那股威压完全消失才松下劲来。

吸血鬼并非没有办法杀死同族，只要以自己的本源之血作为燃料，就可以阻止砍断的肢体重生。

但这是无可饶恕的罪孽，每一个自相残杀的血族都会受到其他族人的厌弃和诅咒，所以即使要动手，他们也多半会把这脏手的活交给血猎，自己悠哉游哉的作壁上观。

利威尔是第一次干这种事，因饥饿而虚弱的身体愈发难以承受本源之血的燃烧，更何况罗德还在他身体里开了这么大一个洞……该死的肯尼，没事找事。

他狠狠地瞪了一眼旁边的头颅，伸手抓住胸前那只僵硬的手腕，咬了咬牙猛地往外一拔——乱长的骨骼尽数崩裂，残肢带着无数的骨刺被扔到地上，透过那巨大的血洞甚至可以看到正在缓缓愈合成原有结构的骨肉。

操，太疼了。利威尔忍不住皱眉。

自从被艾伦问过疼不疼后，他沉睡已久的痛觉仿佛被唤醒了一般，张牙舞爪地彰显起自己的存在感来。每每受伤流血，他就忍不住想到少年那副担忧的神情。

“就算你真的感觉不到疼痛，我看到也会心疼的啊……”

疼痛不是一件舒服的事，但却莫名让他感到快意。

那是活着的证明，是鲜活的感知力，是对危险的规避，更是被人怜惜的有恃无恐。

利威尔愉快地想着，忍不住要勾起单薄的唇角——

“杀了你！”

一柄银枪骤然破空而来，把放任自己沉浸在温柔乡中的胜利者捅了个对穿。

不知潜藏在何处的年轻血猎面目狰狞，在利威尔身后疯狂地钻动手中的银枪，歇斯底里的要把吸血鬼的心脏绞烂：“你们这群恶魔！害死了这么多孩子！”

“我要你们偿命！！！”

吸血鬼脸上难得一见的温柔表情定格在一个惊愕的休止符。

利威尔班的其他人被兀生异变惊得呆楞了不到半秒，立刻双目赤红的一拥而上，把偷袭者大卸八块。

“兵长！！！”

血色的蔷薇在夜色中绽放出生命最后的余辉，罗德还没闭上的眼睛仿佛依然在注视着眼前的一切。

—10—

被三笠安然送回家中的艾伦猝然被梦魇惊醒，聒噪的心跳声打破夜晚的沉寂。他茫然地看着自己的双手，感觉到身上仿佛有什么东西正在一点点消散。

是什么？

……似乎失去了很重要的东西……

他猛地抬起头，看向自己每晚都会去的那个方向，莫名的直觉在脑中喃喃自语：是利威尔在他身上留下的标记！

艾伦没敢细想其中的缘由，急匆匆地穿好衣服溜出门，踏上那条承载过无数紧张、期盼、兴奋和隐秘爱恋的路，这回带着没来由的担忧疯了一般地朝着利威尔家跑去。

不会的，利威尔先生那么强大，一定不会出事的。

艾伦反复的在心里默念这句话，仿佛这样就能说服自己躁动不安的心脏平息下来一样。

然而在他冲进利威尔的卧房，看到那个仿佛刀枪不入的最强者毫无生机地躺在酒红色的大床上，胸口被捣的稀烂，连一向纤尘不染的领巾都被血色浸透了——他感觉自己两颗心脏几乎同时停止了跳动。

“这是……怎么回事？”他听见自己的声音仿佛从很远的地方飘来，“他这是……怎么了？”

曾有一面之缘的韩吉医生闻声回头，似乎有些不忍：“艾伦，你冷静一下……”

“不不不我很冷静，我只是……想知道他怎么了。”

“他死了。”佩特拉试图让自己一如往常地对待艾伦，但她难以抑制地流露出一丝对人类的仇恨，“如你所见，他的心脏被血猎捣烂了。”

“死了？不是说……吸血鬼不会死的吗？难道都是骗人的？”

韩吉叹了一口气：“他们只是不会老死而已，被秘银捣烂心脏还是会死掉的。”

死亡面前一视同仁。

艾伦神情恍惚地走近那个安静躺着的人。他脸上没有痛苦的表情，平静，放松，甚至显得有些不符合他性格的柔和。

他很少有胆子直勾勾地盯着利威尔看。初见时隐藏在怒视之下的一眼惊艳后，他把所有的爱恋都从躯壳表面搜刮下来，小心翼翼地打包进心房，除了不受意识控制的心跳声以外不敢流露一丝痕迹。此时他终于可以无所顾忌地看个够了，不用担心这位吸血鬼先生会突然睁眼戳穿他的小心思，更不用害怕自己过于强烈的感情会被强大的猎食者厌弃。

吸血鬼常年不见日光的皮肤本就苍白，与此时的面无血色没什么差别，艾伦只觉得这人的睡颜也如此好看，而他竟然从来没看到过。

昼夕颠倒的不和谐，猎手与猎物之间无法建立起的信任，都注定了他们无法相拥而眠，又被对方的亲吻唤醒。这最简单朴素的期盼在他们两人身上竟成了奢侈的妄想。

本是一片痴心，偏生万般妄想。

可痴心没来得及说出口，那个纠缠不清的吻尚未落得个正大光明的名分；妄想更没机会实现，他甚至盘算过如何让利威尔在他短暂的生命结束后遗忘或永远铭记这段名为爱的记忆——可上帝掷色子，没人能规定命运如何行事。

“就……真的没有办法了吗？一点办法都没有了吗？”

“唔……”韩吉无奈地挠了挠头，“我只是个医生而已，又不是神，没办法凭空给他变出一颗心脏来啊。”

“心脏？你只需要一颗心脏就可以救活他吗？”

“呃这个，我也不太确定，但好像有在哪本书上看到过这种先例……”

“用我的吧。”少年打断她迟疑的话语，眼中满是孤注一掷的坚定，“我有两颗心脏，太多了，用不着。”

“但我只有一个爱人。”

—11—

艾伦做了一个很长的梦。

他仿佛回到了第一次被利威尔吸食殆尽的时候，全身的力量都被抽空，也是这样茫茫然地在一片无边的黑暗中飘荡，没有可触碰的实体，更没有旁物可以作为状态的参考。

他不知道自己是躺在什么轻软若无物的床榻上，还是无止尽地在向地底深处下坠——绝对静止和匀速运动只不过用不同的参考系衡量罢了——只感觉有什么柔软的物体撬开自己的唇齿，腥咸的液体从食道灌入体内，液体流经之处的知觉被一寸寸唤起，四肢百骸涌起熟悉又陌生的掌控感。

他尝试着勾动了一下手指，眼睫如蝶翅般微微颤动两下，重新让光明进入瞳孔——那张俊美到绮丽的面容映入视网膜，灼烫的仿佛要烙印下一个无法磨灭的痕迹。

“怦怦！怦怦！”

他听见自己的心跳声，那么强烈，那么有力，那么——喜欢。

“喂，小鬼，你愿意……成为我的专属食物吗？”

嗯？

他看见淡色的薄唇开开合合，清亮矜贵的声音后知后觉地鼓动起耳膜，还没等理智分析出个主谓宾来，声带仿佛被蛊惑了一般擅自发出心音——

“我……愿意。”

明明知道只是食物而已，明明知道这个男人随时有可能杀了自己，但恐惧的高墙无法阻止一颗已经被献给爱人的心脏。

……

“艾伦，艾伦，醒来吧。”

嗯？谁在喊自己的名字？

“抱歉一直没弄清楚我对你的感情，耽误了你这么长的时间。”

啊？你哪位？

“还是你的心脏告诉我的，这种感情叫做……喜欢。”

心脏？不是献给利威尔先生了吗？

“现在我不再是强大的血族了，跟你一样只是个普通的人类。”

这是……利威尔？！

“如果我现在说我喜欢你，我……爱你，你还愿意以一生为时限，跟我永远在一起吗？”

永生的诅咒过于寂寞，用来换成和你相伴的一辈子，是我最大的荣幸。

祖母绿的眼睛如一滩春水般漾开，满溢着的欢喜和期盼一眼看得到底——

“我愿意。”

—END—

我真是记名废柴本柴了，总是把这篇文记成《怦然心动》…


End file.
